Falling Rain
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: Harry and Luna move to Forks and stuff happen. Has Slash! All  pairings inside, Note inside as well. Not really good at writing crossovers. This story doesnot have a point so far...just a warning.
1. Intro:Now Betad!

Title: Falling Rain-REWRITING

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Pairings: Neville/Luna, Jacob/Luna, Leah/Draco, Seth/Ginny, Paul/Neville, Edward/Bella, (rest of the Cullens the same as in the books), Harry/Sam

Beta: DGM otaku

Beta Note: SLASH/BL/YAOI FTW! I have taken it upon myself to convert the non-believers (consisting of one of my own friends! I am so ashamed…), and it will start with making awesome slash stories (such as this one) even awesome-er (yeah, bad grammar for a beta, but it adds a better effect!). Though this story is already super mega uber awesome, so it was hard to make this totally the best it can be. _But!_ I solved that using the tools of a beta: Their LOWER brain! That includes _all_ miscellaneous junk needed in life! Now my rant is over. After this: LET YAOI LIVE FOREVER! PASS ON YAOI-ISM!  
Crimson, you can feel free and edit this down if you want. It's very random….

Author Note:

0_0

I N T R O

0_0

Evan Riley pushed open his silver SUV. He looked around the school parking lot with a sigh. He really didn't want to be here. But Luna told him every teen should be in school, even if that said teen is Harry Potter and liable to get into more trouble than he's worth. Harry shook his head and told her there was no way in hell that he would go back to school, especially after going through it once already. But it couldn't be helped. Thanks to Voldemort, Harry would ever look a teenager. Luna had chosen the name Evan James Riley, and set everything up in America so Harry could hide away from the wizarding world. She'd been looking out for him since Lupin's death.

Evan grabbed his tan book bag and pocketed his keys. He shut the door with a sigh and leaned against it while shouldering his bag. God, he so did not want to go into that building. His eyes swept over the nearly filled parking lot and back to the building once again. It was a lot smaller than Hogwarts but that was to be expected. He looked up at the cloud covered sky and smiled slightly. He hoped it would rain.

Pushing away from the SUV, he began the walk to the front double doors all the while praying for something to hit him so he wouldn't have to enter. He laughed softly to himself, _Here I am worried about a muggle school when I've fought and won more pressing things than stupid muggles._ Evan thought sadly.

He stepped inside dodging students as he walked to the door with a white sign with bright red letters which spelled: "Front Office". He was almost there when he heard a girl cry out and he stepped on something, causing him to loss his footing. The world tilted, and Evan winced as his head hit the hard floor. He blinked trying to clear his vision.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" a voice cried. Evan looked up to find a girl with pale skin, brown hair, and equally brown eyes looking down at him. "Are you alright?" she asked with caution.

"I'm fine." He winced again as he sat up. The girl clutched his shoulder, helping him up.

"You must be new," she said softly with a slight blush. "I'm sure I've never seen you before." She turned away from him to pick up a water bottle and some books that were kicked all over the hall.

"Yeah, I am." He looked at the girl then to the office; that's when he noticed what she was doing. "Are you being picked on?" Evan asked looking at the books and caused her to laugh.

"No," she said, "I'm just _really _clumsy."

Evan pushed himself up and helped collect the rest of the books before helping her to her feet. She smiled through her eyelashes only to blush and say, "I have a boyfriend." Evan raised an eyebrow. Her blush deepened and she pulled her hand away. "I have a boyfriend," she repeated again.

Evan laughed. "Good for you; mine dumped me when I had to move out here," he said.

Her mouth dropped open and she stared at him, "You're gay!" she blurted out loudly. He laughed and turned his back on her, walking away and heading towards his destination. He entered the office, never taking notice of the teen that appeared at the girl's side like out of thin air. Though he felt the change in the air pressure, Evan just figured someone opened the double doors.


	2. Chapter 1:Now Betad!

Title: Falling Rain-REWRITING

0_0

O N E

0_0

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
Pairings: Neville/Luna, Jacob/Luna, Leah/Draco, Seth/Ginny, Paul/Neville, Edward/Bella, (rest of the Cullens the same as in the books), Harry/Sam  
Beta Note: O.M.G.! SUPER SORRY! Hopefully having this all done within the day will make up for it...? Or maybe I'll work on a one-shot for you! Just name the series(s), pairings (if you want any), and a genre and I'll start write away!  
Author Note: 

(+)

By the time lunch time rolled around Evan was ready to AK himself; high schoolers were annoying! He grumbled to himself, imagining what would happen if a troll came into the room. He could see the dark haired girl, Jessica, fainting only to be picked up by the leg and dangled in front of it's face, he pondered if the skirt which didn't look good on her, would fall down and show her undies while she was still fainted, that would be just horrifying. He had no wish to see those things. He felt sorry for her boyfriend Mike, who had to lie to her about how great she looked in the red-pink miniskirt.

He closed his eyes and the image of Jessica getting stepped on by the troll flowed in his mind and he smiled. If he kept thinking like this, then his day would just keep getting better and better. He didn't notice the girl from that morning in the hall telling about the meeting with "the gay new kid", or her boyfriend's smiles at the images that flashed in Evan's head. What he did notice was a booming laugh that rattled the tables.

Evan looked up, his eyes going directly to the table furthest from the rest of the students where six people sat. A blonde girl glared at the largest teen at the table, who was looking quite sheepish in return. Looking at them the first thought that rushed through Evan's head was _they're not human._ Topaz eyes snapped up and met his, causing him to think, _mind reader?_ He looked away, hands going for his phone, and then he stopped and sighed. His head fell down hard on the table top causing a loud bang to echo through the lunch room. _It doesn't matter,_ he told himself. _I'm not supposed to care __anymore__. _He tried to reason with himself. _Luna will kill me if I get into anything danger__ou__s. _He looked up and met five pairs of topaz eyes, _U__m…hi__, h_e thought and waved cheerfully at the five nonhumans.

The smallest girl smirked, and she said something to the others before she stood and skipped gracefully over to his table. "Hello," her sing song voice said. "I'm Alice."

The image of this girl chasing a white rabbit with a pocket watch popped into his head and Evan smiled. "Evan, so how's Wonderland?" He said and pulled out a chair, "Please sit if you wish." Then remembering this morning he said, "You're boyfriend does not have to worry… you're not my type."

Alice sat down and smiled. "Yes, I know." She said dreamily, reminding him of Luna. "Wonderlands great, I'll take you there some time." He groaned as the image entered his head and he allowed his head to hit the table top again. "You're not a seer are you?" He muttered. "Because I already fulfilled one prophesy and don't need another."

Alice laughed, it sounded like bells, and she smiled. "I like you." She said and stood up.

"I told you." Evan said as he stood as well, "You're not my type." The bell rang telling the end to lunch.

"Good, because my boyfriend wouldn't like it if I was!" Alice said and skipped back towards her family with a bright smiled on her face.

Evan rolled his eyes and headed to the door to find his next class, _or maybe skip_, he thought and headed towards the outside doors just as a roar of thunder was heard. He stepped outside and threw his head back as the rain started to fall. Closing his eyes he sighed _W__onderful rain!_ his mind whispered. Even if he didn't skip, he could always show up late to his next class.


	3. Chapter 2:Now Betad!

0_0

T W O

0_0

Title: Falling Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Pairings: Neville/Luna, Jacob/Luna, Leah/Draco, Seth/Ginny, Paul/Neville, Edward/Bella, (rest of the Cullen's the same as in the books), Harry/Sam

Beta Note: On a roll, so I'm gonna continue like I never took a break! ( which I didn't! :) )

Author Note: Now Beta-d! 

(+)

A few hours found Evan on the bleachers, laying back in the rain and enjoying the feeling of the warm water falling all over his body. The teen was totally relaxed even though he knew he would get it good when Luna saw him in the autumn rain like this. Just as he thought that thought his cell phone vibrated. Evan rolled over so that his body made a shield that blocked the rain from the HTC Touch phone, an Android, that he revealed from his pocket.

He had dropped everything else off in the parking lot before making his way to the football field bleachers. Evan unlocked his phone and tapped the screen softly so that a text message flicked up. He smiled faintly as "Luna Lovegood" flashed, Evan touched the name, and the message appeared.

"_Harry Potter!"_ The message began. _"I can't believe, oh wait I can. __**Glare.**__" _The message ended and his phone vibrated again. He smiled as he looked to the second message which appeared below the first. _"You shouldn't be out in the rain! You want to catch your death?" _The second message ended. _"I'll be there in soon. I'm flying on a muggle Plane!"_ The third message said and Evan couldn't help but laugh at the image of Luna with her raddish ear rings sitting by some poor muggle on a plane.

Another message appeared as the phone gave a jerk, _"I'll call when I arrive. There's a family of Blacks there." _The message said as an after thought. _"I'll see you soon."_ Evan closed the messages and was about to put it away when the phone vibrated once again. Evan sighed and touched the message button again to open Luna's text. _"Oh and be nice to Edward!"_

Evan blinked, he didn't know an Edward. _Who the hell was Edward? _He thought. No more messages came and Evan knew he wouldn't get anymore from Luna. After all, Luna didn't like to tell the people around her about the future. He was surprised she even gave away that much of his future. Now he just had to remember to "be nice to Edward", as Luna put it. Evan hoped this Edward person was a nice guy because if he wasn't, hell would freeze over before Evan tried to be nice to an arrogant muggle.

Once the phone was put away, Evan rolled back over and closed his eyes, loving the feeling of warm rain drops dancing across his skin (B/N: Love the way you said that! I can picture it! XP). It felt like he had been working all day, but figured he was just becoming lazy with his bouts of inactivity lately. But that was what his friend had wanted him to do; they all said he was working too hard back in England. But now he wasn't there and everything he did had to be easy and sort of lazy, because he needed to learn to take thing smoothly, to act human, not a robot or weapon.

"Hello, Evan!" Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale stood at the bottom of the bleachers. "Can we sit with you?" She called through the rain.

"Sure." Evan said with a half smile. "Just reading text messages and enjoying the rain."

Evan soon found himself with two nonhumans sitting next to him. Alice smiled, "This is Jasper." She said pointing at her boyfriend.

"Hi," Evan answered with a small smile, _her boyfriend is hot_, he thought. "Very nice to meet you." He looked at Alice who was smiling with a big grin on her lips, "He's hot right?" she said happily. Evan laughed and nodded. "Very hot," Evan agreed.

Jasper looked uncomfortable. Alice held his hand and titled her head back allowing the rain to fall on her open face. "I love the falling rain!" she sung.

Evan smirked and bent his head back and sung, "I love the falling rain!" They both broke out into laughter.

"Alice! Jasper!" A voice yelled up at them angry. Evan looked to the bottom of the bleachers where the girl he had run into at the beginning of the day stood with a boy he hadn't meet yet. Alice smiled, "That's my brother." She said. "Hello Edward!" She waved.

Evan blinked. "His name is Edward?" he asked.

"Yes," Alice said, "Why?"

"Just something my seer said." He answered causing Jasper to stare at him.

"Seer?" He asked, gripping Alice's hand.

Alice smiled and clapped (maybe just do something with one hand {instead of using two hands to clap}, since Jasper was just gripping Alice's hand), "The blond girl you're meeting at the airport later," she asked.

"Yes, Luna Lovegood," he answered.

"What did she tell you?" Alice asked.

"For me to be nice to an Edward," Evan replied, "I don't know an Edward, but now I guess I do." He stared down at the two.

Alice laughed. "Oh, I think that will be hard. He doesn't like you very well," she said.

"That's fine," Evan told her, "I don't like his chit." He stared at the idiotic girl.

"She's not that bad…" Alice mumbled as all three of them stood up. Jasper looked pained as they neared the Bella only now realizing that being near the human known as Evan didn't cause him to be hungry for blood and stared at the black hair teen as he held out his hand to Edward.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet the brother of Alice." Evan said politely. Edward didn't take his hand so Evan dropped it, feeling his anger rise, but pushed it down because of Luna's warning, and smiled at the girl. "Bella, right?" He said, "I'm sorry about this morning." He said. "I'm not use to such pretty girls talking to me." He smiled charmingly while laugh at the chit in his head as she blushed.

Edward frowned, "We should go inside," he spat. "Bella's going to get sick."

Evan blinked. "You didn't have to come out here you know," He spat back, forgoing politeness. "Mind reader!" he snapped, causing both Edward and Bella to stiffen and Alice to laugh again as she jumped up and down.

"This is why I told you to come find me and Jasper!" she said excitedly.

Jasper rolled his eyes and continued to watch Evan, who was now glaring at Alice. "I hate it when seers do that!" he said, at the same time Edward said, "I hate it when you do that!" both teen and nonhuman looked at each other. This time Jasper smirked as he felt the human emotion of surprise fill both Edward and Evan, along with another emotion for Evan. This other emotion was one that Evan had not even realized he was having and Jasper couldn't wait to watch the future of _that _emotion grow!


	4. Chapter 3:Now Betad!

0_0

T H R E E

0_0

Title: Falling Rain-REWRITING

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Pairings: Neville/Luna, Jacob/Luna, Leah/Draco, Seth/Ginny, Paul/Neville, Edward/Bella, (rest of the Cullens the same as in the books), Harry/Sam

Beta: DGM otaku  
Author Note: If you haven't figured it out my beta and I have been doing a major rewrite of this story. Mostly because I forgot who I killed off in the story and tried to bring them back from the dead. Lol.

(+)

Luna gave a small smile as she stepped out and into the cold spring night air, her eyes drifting side to side as she looked for her best friend and the closest thing she had to a brother. She could never see her own future, all she knew was that as long as she stayed near Harry, she would find her own happiness.

"Luna!" Her head snapped in the direction of that voice. A big grin bloomed over her face, she couldn't help but pick up her pace, walking towards Evan Riley, her big brother.

"Evan," she hugged him tightly. "It's great to be home." Evan laughed, taking Luna's stuff away from her and wrapping his arm around her waist as he led her across the bus road to the parking lot.

"I've filled out paper work to get you into school," he told her.

"I know."

Evan smirked, "I met Edward and he's a real ass."

Luna laughed. "What did you think of his girlfriend?" She asked cheerfully, as Evan put her stuff in the back seat of his car and then walked to the passenger side door and unlocked it for her.

"She's stupid and very whiny," he answered, "But Alice and Jasper are great! Did you know they aren't human?" he meant her blue eyes with his green ones before shutting the car door for her and running around the front to get in on the driver side.

"Yes, did you enjoy the rain?" she questioned, ignoring the question her brother asked. She looked ahead not meeting Evan's eyes.

"You know what they are." It wasn't a question. Evan knew that she knew by the way she avoided his question. She did that a lot when it came to him. She had once told him that the clearest visions she got were always about him. Though she didn't know why.

He smiled and chuckled to himself before putting the car in reverse and backing out. Then he thrust it into drive, and away he went, back to Forks.

0_0

Edward listened to Alice chatter away in her mind about the boy Evan Riley. He confused Edward. That human had no interest in Bella, Edward could tell by the way he acted around her, and that angered him. But he didn't understand, why? Why did the fact that this human having no interest in Bella anger him? His eyes drifted to Bella who was sleeping on the couch at the moment. He just watched like he'd done since the night he started to talk to her earlier this year.

A movement out of the corner of his eyes caused him to glance at Jasper, who was holding his breath, but still calling in his mind for Edward to follow him outside. He wanted to talk about something.

"What is it?" Edward spoke fast so that only Jasper (or another vampire) would be able to hear.

Jasper thought, "I want to talk about the new guy, interested?" then he was gone out the door. Edward didn't even register that his body moved until the cold spring air hit his face and he was standing bare foot in the grass surrounding the house.

Jasper breathed out with a sigh. "I hate that feeling," he said.

Edward nodded understandingly. "You're getting better," he pointed out positively.

"Yes, but around the new guy I don't have to worry," Jasper informed, looking Edward straight in the eyes. "Did you notice?" He ran his hands through his hair, "I sat out there in the pouring rain with him and Alice for a long time and I didn't feel any of the thirst," he smiled softly. "His emotions are well guarded, and I didn't even notice until Bella showed up that I could breathe around him…it was like I was with another vampire!"

Edward blinked trying to remember back, "I really didn't notice…when I'm with Bella her sent is all I smell," he tried to explain.

Jasper forced a smile, "I just wanted to let you know that Alice and I will be staying friends with this human." He rolled his eyes. "Alice can't wait to meet his little sister who will be starting school tomorrow, apparently."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Edward said. "I mean what if it was just because of the rain? What if when you see him tomorrow you smell him and can't hold back? You'll lose control!"

Jasper looked at the house. "I haven't with Bella," he pointed out.

Alice appeared out of nowhere, right next to Edward. "Nothing will happen," she said, "Go back to Bella."

Edward looked at them both then nodded and walked back inside to go back to watching Bella, but truthfully he had other things on his mind then just watching her sleep.

Alice met her mate's eyes and smiled. She reached out and pulled him down and went up on her tippy toes, planting their lips together in a kiss. "The future is always changing…" she whispered into those marble lips, "Let's go to bed early tonight," a suggestive look in her eyes.

Jasper smirked, "Let's."


	5. Chapter 4:Now Betad!

Title: Falling Rain-REWRITING

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Pairings: Neville/Luna, Jacob/Luna, Leah/Draco, Seth/Ginny, Paul/Neville, Edward/Bella, (rest of the Cullens the same as in the books), Harry/Sam

Beta: DGM otaku

0_0

F O U R

0_0 

(+)

Luna was up bright and early, ready to drag Harry off to the Blacks that she had been talking about in her texts. "Evan, you will just love Jake!" she told him bouncing in the passenger seat of Evan's SUV.

Evan rolled his eyes, "Sure Lu, whatever you say."

"Oh, Neville finally asked me to marry him!" she said.

Evan jerked the wheel of the car and looked at his best friend. "Shit, you haveto be kidding?" Evan pulled off to the side of the road. "I thought he was with Hannah?" he said, watching the blonde. He knew she'd liked Nev for a long time.

Luna sighed and stared out the window. "I knew it was going to happen…" she replied, "It's the reason I didn't go with you when you left a month ago."

Evan left go of the wheel and looked at Luna meeting her eyes. "Luna..." He wasn't sure what to say. "Are you happy?"

Luna smiled. "I will be!" she said.

"Okay," Evan laid his head on her shoulder, "But if he hurts you, I'll kill him." Luna hummed, pleased with that response. "I'm sorry…" he winced, knowing he sounded completely pathetic.

Luna smiled dreamily. "I'm fine," she said, "Let's get driving again, shall we?"

Evan smiled and pulled back onto the road, following Luna's directions to the reservation. They pulled up in front of a house, which Luna said was the Black's. A man in a wheelchair came out.

Evan turn off the car and stepped out. "Hello, Mr. Black," he greeted.

Luna stepped out. "We are friends of Sirius Black," she explained, before he could ask.

Billy Black raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

Evan winced. "Um… hi," he waved weakly, wanting to just jump back into the car and drive away.

Luna, having none of that, grabbed Evan's arm and pulled him up to the house. She smiled her dreamily charming smile. "My name is Luna and this is Evan," she said, "He was Sirius's godson."

Billy blinked. "Was?" he asked, carefully, as he watched the waves of emotion cross the young man's face. The man wouldn't look him in the eye, unlike the blond girl.

"He's dead…" Evan choked out. "Because of me…" He jerked his arm out of Luna's grasp and turned, stomping off as pain rolled from his hunched form in waves.

Luna sighed sadly. "He blames himself…" she explained, "No matter how much I try to tell him it wasn't his fault." She smiled at Billy weakly. "We just moved here, and I wanted you to know that we are in town."

"Dad!" a voice yelled behind Billy and a very tall boy stepped out only to freeze when he caught sight of Luna.

Luna smiled at the teen, "Hello," she said, "I'm Luna Lovegood." She held out her hand.

Jacob stared openly gaping at the girl. "Um…"

Billy watched his son wide eyed. He sighed and hit the boy in the arm, snapping Jake from his daze. Jake blinked, a large grin covered his face, and he reached out, taking Luna's hand to shake it. "Nice to meet you," he said, "I'm Jacob Black."

Luna giggled. "If you don't let go of my hand soon my boyfriend would not like that," she said.

Jacob let out a low growl, his eyes going beyond her to the form of Evan passing back and forth and talking himself quietly. "He looks insane," he growled.

Luna laughed. "Not Evan!" she said, "He's the brother of my heart and my best friend!"

Jake blinked, looking back at Luna, who smiled at him. "He's in England still," she explained.

"Ok, okay," Jake said calmly, "I would like to meet him when he gets into town."

Billy rolled his eyes at his son. "I bet you would…" he muttered under his breath.

"Well we better get going," she said, smiling at the two Black's. "I would like to come over and bring Evan again," she said to Billy, "He needs someone to look out for him…" she trailed off, looking toward the green eyed boy, "And I know you don't much like our type, but you knew Sirius and, well…" Luna left it at that.

Billy looked at the boy still pacing outside. "That's fine, besides, if I said 'no', Jacob would kill me," he said softly.

"Thank you." Luna said, and turned heading back to the SUV. "Harry!"

Evan looked up at her, a big grin lit up his face as she threw her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "Are we ready to go?"

She nodded and turned, raising her arm and waving good bye to the Black's as Evan walked her to the passenger side door and opened it for her. "Yes Harry, let's go home," she said, "Then you can cook me something good to eat okay?"

Evan smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Anything for you, Lu." He shut the door.

A growl came from behind him and he looked at the two Black's and that's when he noticed the young man who was glaring a hole into his head. Evan felt his whole body freeze at that look of hate. His eyes snapped to Luna, who was looking at Jacob as well. He blinked as he realized the real reason he was dragged there. He felt like crying, but pushed that hopeless saddening emotion away. Luna was going to be happy he knew that, now, she had a mate. Maybe not Neville, but still she would be happy and be leaving him just like everyone else. He shook his head and walked around to the driver side, trying to ignore the glare from the younger Black.

He opened the door. "Luna," he started, raising an eyebrow, "What about Neville?" he asked.

"He will be very happy!" she said with a clap of her hands against Harry's cheeks, "There's a really charming young man waiting for him." She met Evan's eyes.

"I'm glad." Harry forced a smile. "So when's Nev arriving?" He asked.

"Tomorrow morning, I left a surprise ticket for him, plus one…" Luna grinned her plans were being set in motion.


	6. Chapter 5:Now Betad!

Title: Falling Rain-REWRITING

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Pairings: Neville/Luna, Jacob/Luna, Leah/Draco, Seth/Ginny, Paul/Neville, Edward/Bella, (rest of the Cullens the same as in the books), Harry/Sam

Beta: DGM otaku

0_0

F I V E

0_0

( )

Luna waited for the plane to arrive outside the terminal while Harry waited in the car. She had to drag the sleepy head to the airport when it became obvious he had just wanted to sleep in. Now the plane holding her boyfriend was arriving and Neville, plus one, should be walking to greet her soon enough. She couldn't wait! All of the planning it took to get everyone here so they could finally be happy was falling into place and it was about time too! Ginny would enroll into the school here and stay for a while. Yes, all her friends including Harry, now Evan, would be happy! Oh here's the plane now! She looked up and followed the plane with her eyes until it disappeared behind the airport.

Neville Longbottom sighed as he tiredly walked out of the airport and looked around for his girlfriend. Luna skipped up to him as soon as she saw him.

"Nev!" she cried, throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms around him. Neville laughed, hugging the charming girl tightly. "Where's Harry?" he asked her, "You wouldn't believe who I brought with me!"

Evan laughed at Nev, "You sure about that?" he asked, and looked beyond him to the small red haired girl who stepped out with a big grin on her face.

"Harry!" she called.

"Hello Ginny."

Luna smiled. "EVAN will get your things," she said, grabbing Ginny's arms and pulling her away, "I have some guys you will have to meet!" Luna told her friend. Nev followed behind, not having much choice since Luna still held his arm as well.

Evan watched them with a sad smile. He turned and went to pick up their stuff with a sigh. But he heard Ginny asking, "He's called Evan now?"

0_0

Luna talked about the dinner the four of them would be attending at the Black's and about the shape shifters that lived there. "They are all big, strong men," she said to Ginny with a wink. Ginny blushed, so did Neville, which both girls ignored.

"How's Harry doing?" Ginny asked, "Since he and Draco broke up?"

Luna looked towards where Evan disappeared. "Evan's very overprotective of me at the moment," she said, "He will be of you two as well."

Nev winced. "Sounds like him."

"Taking care of everyone else and trying to forget his own pain," Ginny sighed, "I'd go for him in a heartbeat if he wasn't gay."

Nev laughed, "And didn't see you as a little sister!"

Ginny winced, "Don't remind me!" She dropped her head on Luna's shoulder all dramatic-like, "It's so horrible!" She made fake sob sounds.

Evan winced as he dragged the luggage, wondering for the hundredth time, since Luna sent him to get the luggage, why Luna had told Nev and Ginny to send their luggage the muggle way, instead of shrinking it and putting it in their pockets. He sighed and dragged the baggage behind him, wishing he could pull out his wand and shrink the luggage himself. But he knew he couldn't do magic in front of muggles. He moaned as someone knocked into him and he lost Ginny's suitcase. With a curse, he stopped and turned around to grab it, only to freeze as the best looking guy he ever seen stood there hold the suitcase.

"Do you need some help?" the very tall and very sexy voice offered.

Evan gulped, wishing to be anywhere but facing this man. "Um…sure," he answered.

The man smiled and held out a hand. "I'm Sam," he introduced.

"Hi…" Evan said weakly in return, "I'm Evan Riley." He took the offered hand and shook it.

"Do you live around here?" Sam asked, walking beside Evan and taking another bag out of his hands.

"Yeah, a friend of mine and I just moved here," he said softly. "We're here picking up her boyfriend and best girl friend." He shot a cheesy smirk to the very good looking man who was helping him. "Thanks, by the way."

"It's fine," Sam said, "I'm heading home…my fiance, well she's not anymore..." His handsome face wretched with regret. "I had to fly her body home two days ago."

Evan froze. "I'm sorry," he said. "What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"A hunting accident," he said sadly, "She was attacked by a bear." Sam seemed to being thinking as his eyes went distant. "I-it shredded half of her face." He looked so pained, just like Evan looked when he remembered the war and all the people he felt responsible for when it came to their death. And just like that he knew that the bear that Sam was talking about was Sam himself.

"I'm sorry." It was all he could think to say because if he was right, sorry wouldn't really cut it. It wouldn't give closure. "Where do you live? In Forks?"

"Yes, but outside on the reservation," Sam answered.

Evan froze. "So you must know the Blacks?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, do you?" Sam asked.

"Yes, kind of," he answered, "Luna brought me to them, to meet them, because, well, Billy Black's cousin was my godfather." Evan looked straight ahead and met Luna's laughing blue eyes. She had known, of course she had known, who he was going to meet. Why else would she have asked Neville and Ginny to send their luggage the muggle way? Damn it, why didn't he see it as soon as he ran into Sam? He looked at the gorgeous guy walking beside him and sighed. She threw him the bait and now he knew he was hooked. God all mighty, this was not good!

Luna walked towards him with a smile. "Hello you two," she said.

Sam smiled at her, "Hello."

"I'm Luna," she said, offering her hand. "It wasn't your fault," she said. "What happen that night."

Sam stared at her, his eyes wide. She smiled with blue eyes dazed. "It wasn't your fault. It was meant to happen. You know; you've known it since the moment you saw Evan. Don't you?"

Sam jerked away dropping the luggage he had been carrying. "Excuse me, I have to go." And he turned and ran, leaving behind a frowning Luna, two very confused friends, and a very shocked yet angered Harry Potter.

Evan looked at Luna. "What did you just do?" he snapped.

Luna smiled sadly. "Made things worse…" she sighed, "But he had to face things."

Evan met her eyes. "I hope you are right..."

"I am," she confirmed, "He deserves to be happy." She left out that Harry deserves to be happy as well.

The four of them made it to Evan and Luna's new house in no time, and Evan automatically went off to cook dinner for them all. Luna walked, holding Neville's hand, to the living room, leaving Ginny to follow.


	7. Chapter 6: Now Betad!

Title: Falling Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Pairings: Neville/Luna, Jacob/Luna, Leah/Draco, Seth/Ginny, Paul/Neville, Edward/Bella, (rest of the Cullens the same as in the books), Harry/Sam

0_0

S I X

0_0

Ginny watched, envious of the two blondes as they cuddled together on the couch and watched TV while Evan was in the kitchen cooking. The two of them had been in Forks for about three days now. Every morning Evan left for Muggle School, leaving Nev and Ginny to fend for themselves. Luna started going to Muggle School as well, where she became fast friends with the pixie looking girl, Alice.

Dinner at the Blacks went surprisingly well; if you count Jacob Black glaring at Neville the whole time, or Ginny flirting and batting her eyelashes until her eyes started watering and she had to dab a napkin under them, so as not to ruin her make-up, as well. Luna just smiled and acted like she had no clue what was going on, while Evan tried to shirk under the table, mortified by his friends.

Luna chattered away with Billy Black throughout the whole dinner and held Neville's hand under the table. Evan tried not to laugh at how ridiculous Ginny was being and felt kind of sorry for Jacob, but wanted to hex him if he didn't stop glaring at Nev, and soon!

Other than that, the dinner went smoothly and they were all invited back some other time.

Classes went well for Evan and Luna, and pretty soon a rather bored Ginny enrolled in Forks High. Ginny stuck close to Luna and Alice and spent most of her time flirting with every cute guy, whether they were single or not, which included Alice's brothers. The brother's thought it was fun to flirt back, or at least Emmett and Jasper thought it was funny. Even Alice and Rosalie liked Ginny enough not to take her flirting seriously, although Bella didn't like the red head at all, and every time Edward would start to flirt back, even in a joking manner, she would start to breathe fire.

Ginny wanted to transfigure Bella Swan into a dragon, that way her outward appearance would match her personality. Luna convinced her that that would be bad, because of the muggle-wizarding laws and all that. Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "I'd just tell them Harry Potter did it," with a wave of her hand. Neville snickered, knowing full well that Harry could get away with something like that. After all, when his ex-boyfriend dumped him because he was moving with Luna to Forks, Harry transfigured his ex-boyfriend into a ferret and sold him to a pet shop in muggle London. Neville was given a letter to give to Harry, saying that Draco Malfoy had been sold to a muggle family before the Aurors were able to decipher the note he left behind. The Aurors had to Obliviate the muggle family before transfiguring Malfoy back into his normal arrogant self. Neville still had not given the letter to Harry.

Evan Riley sat in his English class, staring out the window. It was going to rain again. He could feel it in his bones. The sky was dark and cloudy, and the ground covered in fog; Yup, it would rain! But the question was WHEN?

The teacher, a women, though he forgot her name, came in and asked the class to turn to a section in their text books. Then she started talking about poetry. Evan would have ignored her if it wasn't for the fact that he actually liked poetry. Maybe it was his gay-emo side kicking in, but after the war, he started to read poetry; mostly Emily Dickinson because Luna bought her collector book for his birthday. He even tried writing a few of his own; they were embarrassing.

The teacher talked about how, in the end of this unit, the students were either going to write a paper on poetry or a poem themselves, and how the poem had to have at least fourteen lines in it, if not more.

The lunch bell rang and Harry was out of his seat and running to the lunchroom to meet up with Luna and Ginny.

"_A poem…" _he thought. _"Yes, that would be fun."_

He didn't pay any attention to the golden eyed hunk waiting for his human girlfriend to exit class, whose eyes were glued to his form. Why would he? The last thing he need was the dragon lady to come breathing fire at him because he turned her sparkly boyfriend gay.


	8. Chapter 7: Now Betad!

Title: Falling Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Pairings: Neville/Luna, Jacob/Luna, Leah/Draco, Seth/Ginny, Paul/Neville, Edward/Bella, (rest of the Cullens the same as in the books), Harry/Sam

0_0

S E V E N

0_0

Evan Riley watched Edward and Bella; it was his own personal entertainment. Bella tripped over her feet and fell almost every day and Edward was there to catch her; it was kind of ridiculous. But then there were the times that he caught Edward just staring at him whether it was with a glare or just a very confused expression. Evan didn't think it helped that he sent all sorts of thoughts the mind readers way. He started something called "The thought of the day" it became really fun when Luna started to tell the rest of the Cullens. Today's thought is "Chess is a game all about sex. Just look, it's about capturing an erect king." Edward couldn't seem to keep a straight face anytime someone thought the quote. Evan could tell when one of his family members thought it because Edward would jerk in their direction and send them a glare. Poor Bella had no idea what was going on and it didn't help that Edward wouldn't tell her.

Luna, Ginny, and Alice planed a showing trip where Neville and Jasper would come along to carry what they buy. Evan was so glad he didn't have to go, but unfortunately he did get a call from Billy Black inviting him to dinner, just Billy, Jacob, and Evan. Luna agreed without asking Harry, only promising it would be good. Harry wasn't so sure; he'd been having dreams about Sam. The man he had met at the airport and Evan knew the man lived on the reservation. There was a chance they could run into each other and because of that Evan had been avoiding going there. Luna had hurt the man last time, she said it was something he needed to hear but Evan wasn't so sure about that. All he knew was that if he met the man again he might kiss him, so it was best to avoid any place that Sam might be. It didn't help that he hadn't had sex since he left England. He's only human! He had needs! "Merlin," Evan groaned, "I think I'll have to call Malfoy and apologize to get him here and in my bed soon." He slammed his head down on the table in the cafeteria.

Luna blinked at him, "You should do that," she said with a knowing smile, "It might make your wolf jealous."

"Oh please no," Evan groaned as Ginny covered her mouth and giggled.

"He will even keep me happy if you don't want him," she said sweetly, blinking her eyelashes.

Alice giggled. "Is he a slut or something?"

"No, pureblood," Luna said like it explained everything.

"Slytherin whore," Ginny giggled, "He's good too."

"Watch it, or I'll tell your brother," Evan said, rolling his eyes.

"You wouldn't!" Ginny gasped, staring wide eyed at Evan, "Besides, at least he didn't take my virginity."

Evan blushed, "Well at least I didn't turn my boyfriend gay!" he yelled back.

Ginny growled, "Well that's kind of hard since you were already gay!"

Alice looked back and forth then turned to Luna, "Who did she turn gay?"

"You mean besides Evan?" Luna asked deadpan.

Alice smirked, "Yeah, besides Evan." She laughed a little.

"Dean," Luna yawned, showing she was bored with this topic. "Seamus, Neville."

"Hey, Neville is not gay!" Ginny yelled.

"Not yet anyways…" Evan said, watching Luna, "But I think Luna's seen it."

"Doesn't that mean Luna turned him gay since she's dating him right now and not me?" Ginny whined.

"Nope." Evan looked back at Edward. "That's not how it works at all."

Ginny followed his view. "Maybe I should date Edward so you can get some, huh?" she asked sweetly.

Evan blushed. "No and hell no." He looked away. "Beside, who I really want isn't ready yet."

Luna leaned over and hugged him. "He will be soon," she promised.

"Who?" Ginny and Alice asked.

"A guy he met at the airport," Luna answered. And Ginny grinned, "The tall one?" the red head asked.

The bell rang and the four of them groaned. The three girls got up and headed to their classes. Evan didn't move; his eyes were locked on the window.

"Class is going to start soon," Jasper said. He stood next to the table waiting for the strange human. He could deal with the girls; they acted for the most part like normal girls, but this boy was just strange. And he still was trying to figure out why none of them smelled as strongly as Bella.

"I'm not going." Evan looked up at the vampire with a smile that lit up his face. "It's going to rain!" he said happily and grabbed his bag as he headed for the door outside. "Take notes for me!" he yelled over his shoulder. Jasper just stared after the human, then turned and ran with vampire speed to his class so he could get there on time. And just as Evan predicted, it started to rain.

Edward dropped Bella off in her classroom and headed to his own, only to hear Jasper's thoughts on Evan being outside in the rain. He couldn't understand why the human was so fascinated with the rain, but he would figure out why the human pulled Edward to him. It was worse than Bella and he didn't like it at all. Sometimes the red head and the dreamy blond had called Evan Riley, Harry Potter. It was odd, yet the only thing Edward could come up with was that Harry was Evan's real name. The name he was born with.

Edward looked outside and almost lost his footing. Evan was spinning in circles outside in the rain and laughing. He looked so care free, like a child. The vampire didn't know what to think as he stood at the window watching the teenage boy.

( )


	9. Chapter 8: Now Betad!

Title: Falling Rain-REWRITING

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Pairings: Neville/Luna, Jacob/Luna, Leah/Draco, Seth/Ginny, Paul/Neville, Edward/Bella, (rest of the Cullens the same as in the books), Harry/Sam

Beta: DGM otaku

0_0

E I G H T

0_0

"Hermione!" Ron yelled as he took the letter from an owl, "Ginny's letter is here!" He waited patiently for his soon-to-be-wife's feet stomping down the stairs. He knew she'd been waiting since Ginny left for a report on Harry. It was odd not having their friend around, but it was also better somehow. Harry wouldn't have liked all that was still being said about his and Draco Malfoy's break-up and the cheating, if Ron ever caught him alone and away from the public eye ferret face Malfoy would be dead.

It was good that Luna had shown up after the break-up and dragged Harry with her off on one of her loony adventures. This one was, after all, doing something good. Harry needed a change of scenery and he trusted Luna, even more then the two of them now.

Feet stomped down the stairs and came closer. Hermione rushed at him and snatched the letter. "You haven't opened it?" She cried.

"I figured you would want to," Ron explained, as the girl ripped open the letter and read it silently.

She let out a frustrated growl and looked up at Ron. "Nothing!" she cried angrily, "There's nothing about how Harry is! She says that Luna asked her not to write about him yet!"

Ron sighed. "If she saw something, it's best not to go against her." He set the letter down and grinned. "Mione, relax." He walked up behind her and started to rub her shoulders. Hermione leaned back into his form. "I know I should relax but I can't help it. This is the first time he's been so far away from us."

Ron kissed her neck. "He'll write when he's ready," he reminded his girlfriend, "His break-up with pig-faced Malfoy was hard."

"Draco came by to see me the other day," Mione said, "He was asking after Harry."

"You didn't tell him anything, I hope!" Ron sneered.

"There's nothing for me to tell, Ron!"

"Good."

( )

Evan started on his poem for class; he was sitting inside in his room near the window with a notebook, trying to come up with a good poem, when it started to rain again. The water flowed like little rivers down the glass. He wanted nothing else then to rush out into the warm water and turn his face up, letting it wash away all of his worries. But he needed to come up with something before having fun.

He looked back down at the empty paper and wrote:

"I sit and watch/the rain fall/water sliding in streams/down the protective glass/of my bedroom window."

He smiled to himself. "First stanza done," he thought as he flipped the notebook closed and headed down stairs to slip outside.

( )

Sam waited outside the Riley household. He needed to talk to that blond girl and maybe ask the boy, Evan, out on a date. He needed to get to know his second imprint. After all, it only made sense. Oh, and he needed to let Evan know about his little secret… turning into a large wolf can spoil a date. He nodded to himself; he'd definitely have to wait until after the first two dates before he lets Evan know that he's also a wolf as well as a man.


	10. I N T E R M I S S I O N: Now Betad!

Title: Falling Rain-REWRITING

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Pairings: Neville/Luna, Jacob/Luna, Leah/Draco, Seth/Ginny, Paul/Neville, Edward/Bella, (rest of the Cullens the same as in the books), Harry/Sam

Beta: DGM otaku

Note: Half way done!

0_0

I N T E R M I S S I O N

0_0

Beta Note:

Author Note: Fun way to show how come every guy Ginny's ever been with went gay. Sometimes when your friends with Luna YOU have no clue what YOUR really in for.

Ginny: I wonder why all the guys I date go gay? –Walks off-

Luna: -holds a creature behind her back and smiles sweetly-

Hello, Dean! I heard you and Ginny started dating!

Dean: -looks at the weird blond- Yah, she's great! In more ways than

one! –smirks-

Luna: -blinks- Want to see something cool! –takes creature from

behind her back and hold it up in front of Dean-

Dean: -looks at empty hands- Um… right… -shifts from foot to foot-

Luna: -grins- Wanta keep it? –Holds up the creature-

Dean: -shrugs- why not after all there's nothing there. –thinks- Sure

Luna. –holds out hands playing along with Luna-

Luna: -grins and places the soft ex-large ball shape cotton-candy pink

creature in Deans cupped hands-

Creature: -grins up at Luna and bits Deans palm-

Dean: Ahhhh! ouch! –drops hands and shakes injured hand while

jumping up and down- What was that?

Luna: -cups hands and ketches the creature- You dropped him!

Dean: It bit me!

Luna: Oh my… -creature jumps onto Deans shoulder-

Dean: -glares and stomps off-

Luna: -shifts- oops… when that creature bites the male sex, it causes

them to fall in love with someone from the same sex… -sighs-

This is like the third guy Ginny dated that's going to go gay

on her… oh well… -skips away-

(Inserts Ginny a week later.)

Ginny: -cries- He was making out with Seamus! Why is it that every

guy I like ends up gay!

Luna: -pats her friends back- I have no clue… it's the moon beautiful

tonight… -looks at the ceiling dreamily-

Ginny: We're inside. –deadpan voice-

(From that point on Ginny was known to turn every guy she'd ever

dated gay… and still no one's figured out why… or have they?)

Harry: -walks up carrying the pinkfluff ball- Hey Luna I think you forgot this.

Luna: -smiles brightly-You can see it! -She leans forward and kisses

Harry's cheek. –

Harry: Yes and it bit me.

Luna: -takes it back- I didn't know you were gay.

Harry: I'm not….

(Draco walks by)

Harry: -follows the blond with his eyes- If that's all… I have um…

work…yah… work…bye, Luna! –Runs after the blond-

Luna: -Smiles to herself- Since he can see you… -she told the pink

creature- He must already be gay… poor Ginny, when she finds

out she's going to be heart broken. –skips away looking for her

next victim-

The End!

Creature information: Faggle—A Cotton-candy pink Creature shaped like an extra Large cotton ball. It is normal invisible to anyone who is not gay, but with Luna's odd abilities she is able to see the creature without being gay. The creatures are ALWAYS male, and have an attraction to the male sex. When they attach themselves to a male they bite that male and ride along with him until their bite takes effect, then go to the next unexpected male. The creatures bite has something that Luna calls the "going gay effect" and that's exactly what happens to any male who get bite by a Faggle, the male goes gay.


	11. Chapter 9: Now Betad!

Title: Falling Rain-REWRITING

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Pairings: Neville/Luna, Jacob/Luna, Leah/Draco, Seth/Ginny, Paul/Neville, Edward/Bella, (rest of the Cullens the same as in the books), Harry/Sam

Beta: DGM otaku

0_0

N I N E

0_0

Crimson: Sorry it took so long I fell into a writer block and didn't really no where I wanted to go with the story. I still have no clue. But I knew I wanted to bring Draco in so that's what I'll be doing with this chapter. I hope you enjoy!

DGM otaku (beta): Hazah! Another wonderful chapter of Falling Rain!

0_0

Draco Malfoy looked around at the airport; a disgusting muggle airport! Who in their right mind would want to fly for hours in a metal bird? He scowled. Why was he here again?

"Draco, this way," Severus Snape said as he swept through the crowed airport, ignoring the young girls swooning as he walked by. Honestly what was wrong with muggles? Well at least their eyes couldn't leave him as well; they have good taste. They were devouring his form with their eyes like hungry praetors. He walked with the sown purpose of making every eyes in this place follow him. After all he was a Malfoy and no matter where Malfoy's were, they were the center of attention. He smirked and winked at a group of nearby girls and guys that were watching him and couldn't help but grin as not only the girls but the guys as well drooled. The drool in its self was disgusting, but since he made it happen, he was very pleased.

"Draco!" Severus growled. "If you don't stop being a fool and get over here I'm leaving you here to rot!" Severus stood in front of a taxi, his arms crossed.

Draco's face crumbled. "You wouldn't!" He cried desperately. "You wouldn't dare leave me in this disgusting place!" He ran gracefully to his godfather.

Severus Snape rolled his eyes at his godson's antics. "You seem to be enjoying yourself just fine…" He drawled out, "And I'm sure any one of these delightful onlookers would love to take you home with them," he purred with an evil smirk.

Draco stared. "YOU ARE JOKING!" He stared wide eyed.

"You had no problem during Hogwarts being invited back to other students rooms." Severus climbed into the taxi and handing the address to the driver.

Draco climbed in behind him, "They were wizards and witches,_ not _distrusting muggles!" he snapped, outraged.

"Yes, and look where your antics landed you?" Severus reminded him.

Draco calmly sat back against the seat, "He's not my mate…" He closed his eyes and let out a breath. "Even if I may want him to be…" his gray eyes opened and he met Severus black eyes. "I hurt him." He looked out the window and away from his godfather. "I knew I'd end up doing it again… I had to let him go."

Severus sighed, looking at the driver who looked to be trying hard not to listen but couldn't help but be interested in what they were talking about. Severus sighed, "Keep your voice down Draco." His eyes shifted to the driver.

Draco glared at the man with his sharp fangs flashing, making Severus groan. Veelas were very protective of their lovers even if that lover wasn't their mate.

"We will be there soon sirs," the driver said nervously.

Severus looked at Draco, "Are you sure Potter's okay with you coming?" He asked.

"I have no clue." Draco shrugged.

Severus blinked. "Great we're going to be hexed." He groaned.

0_0

Luna stared off during class watching the scene. Should she tell Evan that Draco was on his way here? She looked around the art room, and through the door, Alice waved. Luna calmly stood up.

Ginny, who transferred into the class with her, looked up from her drawing. "Where're you going?"

"The loo," Luna said and skipped out of the room.

Alice smirked. "Hi!" she said in a hyper fashion.

"How can I help you?" Luna asked in her best teacher voice.

Alice grinned jumping up and down. "I saw you have a gift for me and Jasper!" She said excitedly.

Luna sighed. "I'll give it to you at lunch now go back to class." She waved the vampire girl away, still in teacher mode.

"But!" Alice wilted and pouted giving big puppy eyes.

Ginny walked out of the class, "So this is where you were really going…um…" She stared at Alice's puppy eyes and looked at Luna in teacher mode. "What the crap is going on?"

Luna shrugged. "I have no clue," she said innocently, "But I'm going back to my drawing." She turned gracefully on her heels and walked back into the room leaving a dumbfounded Ginny and a pouting vampire behind.

Ginny groan and followed.

0_0

Evan sat on the bleachers once more watching the clouds over the football field. The marching band was practicing outside today, or at least it was. Now, everyone was packing up and heading back inside because of the rain; that is, everyone but Evan.

He was supposed to be going to the loo but instead he slipped out into the rain. Only good things ever happen to him in the rain. Including his first real kiss with a guy, mind you it was with Draco. His heart ached at the memory. He moved here to get over that and get away. He needed to get away from the newspapers and gossip. Sometimes it was just too much.

The bell rang overhead announcing the end of class. He rolled over and buried his head in his arms. He wanted to fall asleep under the falling rain. In the distance he heard the double doors get pushed open and footsteps heading towards him. His training during the war made him hyper-aware of every movement around him.

"Evan?" Ginny's voice called to him from the bottom of the bleachers.

"I'm fine Gin," he said.

"Hey, sleepy head." Luna's playful voice came from right next to him. He must have dozed off…he didn't even hear her climb the bleachers. He opened his eyes, blinking back the water that gathered around them and looked and the wet blonde in front of him.

"Hi," Evan mumbled.

She smiled dreamily. "Draco and Severus are on their way to our house," she said calmly, "They should be there and waiting for us when school lets us out."

Evan sat up. "They are?" He looked around, "Should we leave early?"

Luna closed her eyes, "No Someone else is waiting for us as well…" Her blue eyes opened. "I can't see who it is," she laughed, shrugging.

"A wolf then," Evan stated, "You always had problems seeing what Remus would be doing." He pointed out.

"Yes, you might be right," she said softly. "But the only wolves we know are dead."

"How do you know," Ginny said with a huff now that she was up the bleacher next them. "We've met all sorts of new people since we came to live here. Maybe one of them is a wolf." She stood proudly with her hands on her hips.

Evan shared a grin with Luna and they both broke into laughter.

Ginny pouted. "Why are you two laughing at me! This is so mean!" she whined.

"I'm sorry Ginny," Evan said between laughter, "But you looked so funny all serious and wet!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well, come on; class already started."

"Which means there's no point in going anymore," Evan pointed out. "Besides, I left all my stuff back in my last class."

0_0

The taxi pulled up to the empty house. Severus paid the muggle and got out, with Draco following him. "They're not here," Severus pointed out.

"Of course not," Draco drawled, "They have school." The blond sniffed the air and hissed, turning and flashing his fangs at the man that stood by a truck.

Severus groaned and pulled out his wand. "Draco."

"He's a wolf!" Draco snared. "What is Harry doing with a wolf!"

Severus closed his eyes and calmly casted a Stupefy on Draco. "I apologies for my godson's behavior," he said to the man.

"Just what is he?" the man sneered, glaring at the blond boy.

"He is a creature called a Veela," Severus answered, "And what type of wolf are you, muggle?"

Sam blinked. "A shape shifter."

"How intriguing." Severus looked the man up and down. "I would love to experiment on you," he purred.

Sam shifted nervously. "Um…no thanks…" He looked back at the boy. "Is he going to wake up anytime soon?" He asked.

"Nope," Severus smirked, "It will be just the two of us until the residents get home."

Sam shifted towards his car. "I'm going to wait in my car." He moved quickly and climbed in. He was itching to ask what the dark man did to the boy and what the term muggle was but he wasn't desperate enough to stay out there under that man's gaze to find out. No way in hell! That man scared him for some reason and not even VAMPIRES have ever scared him!

"Then I'll just have to join you," Severus purred from the passenger seat where he sat next to the wolf.

Sam scrambled out of his truck so fast that he ended up on his butt staring up at the dark haired man. He didn't even hear the man climb into his truck with him. "Shit!" He cursed. He was officially freaked out!


	12. Chapter 10: Now Betad!

Title: Falling Rain-REWRITING

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Pairings: Neville/Luna, Jacob/Luna, Leah/Draco, Seth/Ginny, Paul/Neville, Edward/Bella, (rest of the Cullens the same as in the books), Harry/Sam

Beta: DGM otaku

0_0

T E N

0_0

Evan sat calmly at lunch after spending most of the day relaxing outside enjoying the rain. Though he still hadn't gone back to the last class he had been in to get his stuff.

Luna was digging in her own bag looking for something when she pulled out a jar and set it on the table. Evan stared at the pink ball of fluff staring up at him from inside the jar, big puppy like eyes begging to be released from its glass cage. Evan winced remembering those sharp teeth that bit him not so long ago.

"Luna…" He wondered if he should ask.

"AH!" Luna exclaimed delighted as she pulled out a page from the twins that she asked to have special ordered. "I found it!" She clapped her hands like a child and grinned at her big brother.

"Hey Evan!" Neville called, walking over to the table with Evan's stuff. "Lu asked me to pick these up for you." He set them down next to him and picked up the jar. "What's this?"

"A pink ball of fluff," Evan answered, watching Luna unwrap the package.

"But there's nothing in it," Neville started to open the jar.

Evan's eyes widen as the lid lifted and he saw a flash of pink and teeth before he could call out a warning Neville had dropped the jar and was holding a bloody hand to his chest. "Ow!" he cried, "Something bit me."

Luna looked up and paled. "Nev, no!" She dropped the half way unwrapped package and was at Neville's side looking over the bite mark sadly. 'Just great!' She thought, 'My boyfriend's going to turn gay! Stupid Faggle!'

Evan winced in sympathy, he knew firsthand how strong those teeth were. He sighed and started to look around for the pink fluff, only to blink in surprise when he noticed it was curled up in his lap…purring? He ran his hand carefully over its soft fur. The thing didn't even blink an eye, just continued to purr. It was just too weird!

"Um…Luna?" he said with caution.

She glanced at him and sighed. "He likes you." And she stood, walking away with Neville. "Watch over him while I take care of Nev."

"Okay…"

0_0

The Cullen's stood outside waiting for Alice to tell them when it's safe to enter. Alice had her eyes closed and she was standing really still. "It's safe," she breathed out like she would if she was still human. The group of vampires entered the lunch room.

Alice made her way directly to Evan, "Hi, is Neville alright?" she asked as she slid into the seat next to Evan and started messing with Luna's package that sat forgotten on the table top.

"I'm sure he's fine." Evan said and continued petting the pink fluff in his lap.

"Why are you petting your lap?" Alice stared at his moving hand. "You're not doing something knotty, are you?"

Evan's face flushes red when he realized how this might look to the muggles. "No!" He took a breath. "It's a magical creature…" he explained, "The one that bit Neville."

"Oh, how come I can't see him?" Alice asked.

"I have no clue." Evan sighed. "I've always been able to see him and it hasn't stopped him from biting me as well." Evan carefully scooped up the fluff and held it out in his cupped hands. "Maybe you can touch him and feel him?" he asked.

Alice grinned in delight at touching a magical creature she couldn't even see. She reached out and the fluff moved up Evans arm and away from her, it even gave a hiss for good measure before rubbing itself against Evan's neck.

"It seems it doesn't like you for some reason…" Evan said, "I wonder why? Maybe because you're a vampire," he whispered the last part knowing full well that Alice would hear him.

Alice looked put out by this and pouted.

Luna walked back in and smiled at Alice. "I see you found your gift!" she said as she slid into the chair across from Alice and next to Ginny, who was eating and ignoring all else.

Alice grinned, looking at Luna. "Can I open it?" she asked, picking up the half opened package.

"Go ahead; it's for you and Jasper anyways." Luna waved off the looks from Ginny and Evan.

Alice ripped the package open with her inhuman strength and stared at candy suckers. "We can't eat candy…" She looked so sad.

Luna grinned and grabbed one of the suckers and opened it. Evan groaned. "Those aren't what I think they are, are they?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Animal blood pops." She went back to eating, feeling a little home sick at seeing the WWW on the label.

Alice sniffed. "That smells good." She stared at the sucker. "Um…I want to try one." She looked pleadingly at Luna.

Luna gave a little laugh, "Of course!" She held out the sucker and Alice took it, sniffed it some more before placing it in her mouth and moaning in pure pleasure.

Jasper that had been walking up behind her froze and stared hungrily at his mate. Luna felt her face heat up. Next to her Ginny stood up face flushed. "Excuse me." She walked away quickly.

Evan grabbed one more and tossed it to Jasper. "Try one," He said simply and stood up to head back outside; he just wasn't in the mood to do school work today, maybe tomorrow…

He looked back one last time to see Jasper with two sucker in his mouth and the most evil vampire grin he'd even seen. It caused a shiver to race down his spin. It was sexy as hell. Shacking that thought out of his head he stepped out of the building and sighed in relief at the cold air that smacked into his face. It was nice.


	13. Chapter 11: Batad!

Title: Falling Rain-REWRITING

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Pairings: Neville/Luna, Jacob/Luna, Leah/Draco, Seth/Ginny, Paul/Neville, Edward/Bella, (rest of the Cullens the same as in the books), Harry/Sam

Beta: DGM otaku

0_0

E L E V E N

0_0

Charlie Swan groans at the call he received about a disturbance at the Riley residence. Apparently while the children were at school, a stranger showed up and started to pick on Sam. Honestly, Charlie couldn't figure out anyone who could pick on Sam, he was huge, so here Charlie was, pulling up in front of a nice house almost as far out of town as the Cullen's house is.

The house looked normal, light blue in color with a porch that wrapped mostly all the way around the house. Cement walkways led from the drive way up to the front door, with flowers planted on either side. The house was very pretty to look at, an oddity, because just a few days before the boy who moved into the house looked to be falling apart.

Sam's truck was parked in the drive way, a person who was not Sam sat in the truck smirking evilly, while Sam was on his backside staring up at his truck in horror. Charlie glanced around, only to blink at the body lying on the front porch. What in the world was going on?

He pulled off to the side of the road and parked his police car. He started across the street to find out what's going on.

"Sam!" he called. He blinked as Sam turned to him and the man in the truck stepped out gracefully.

"Hello," the man said, "My name is Severus Snape and I was wondering when the young people who live here will be home." He gestured to the house. "I was asking this man here, but it seems I spooked him in the process."

Sam openly gaped at the tall dark haired stranger.

Charlie smiled good natured and friendly. "You're from England as well."

The man, Severus, nodded politely. "That is correct."

"And the body?" Charlie asked, glancing at the form which have not moved since he arrived on the scene.

"Draco is just tried from our journey," Severus answered, "He was the boyfriend of the young man who lives here."

Sam openly glared at the sleeping form.

Charlie shrugged; he didn't understand young people anymore. "Is there a reason you are here, Sam?"

Sam looked away. "I wanted to speak with Evan." he answered, giving Severus Harry's new name.

"Evan," Severus whispered, shaking his head in amazement.

"Well, the students should be done around 2:30," Charlie answered. "So why don't you all clear out until then?"

Severus smiled charmingly, "Draco and I will stay here as he is sleeping." He turned away from the two men. "Thank you for the information."

Charlie groaned. Since they weren't doing anything wrong he couldn't force them off , but that didn't mean he wanted to leave them here on their own. Sam, on the other hand, looked like he couldn't wait to run away from Severus and as soon as Charlie said they should leave, he climbed into his car and was gone. Charlie could even tell he was speeding, which was odd; Sam was a good kid, he didn't do things like that. And when Severus gave a good natured chuckle as he watched the truck speed off, Charlie couldn't help but find that odd as well.

Severus sat down, placing his travel company's head in his lap and just stared at Charlie. Now, as he was being stared at, he couldn't help but feel unnerved. 'No wonder Sam left so quickly,' he thought as he walked quickly across the street and slid into his car. He forgot all about not wanting to leave the strangers alone in front of the house as he started the engine and pulled out onto the dirt road heading back into town. He never wanted to run into that stranger ever again.

As soon as the policeman was far enough away, Severus took out his wand and opened the front door with a quick wave. He picked up his godson and walked into the home of Harry James Potter, shutting the door behind him. There was no way he would wait outside for another two hours.


	14. Chapter 12: Betad!

Title: Falling Rain-REWRITING

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Pairings: Neville/Luna, Jacob/Luna, Leah/Draco, Seth/Ginny, Paul/Neville, Edward/Bella, (rest of the Cullens the same as in the books), Harry/Sam

Beta: DGM otaku

0_0

T W E L V E

0_0

School ended and Luna, Evan, Ginny and Nev all piled into the SUV. Earlier, Neville cornered Evan and asked to be dropped off in town on their way to Evan's house. So, Evan pulled off in front of a convenience store and gave Ginny and Neville a shopping list as well as Luna's cell so they could get ahold of him when they were ready to come back to his house.

Ginny went to find everything on the list since she had Evan's money and Neville went in search of a florist. Evan and Luna went home, only to discover two very unwanted guests.

While Ginny walked around, she looked from the list to the names of items. She turned, heading into a new row only to be run over. A girl with blonde hair stood over Ginny and a younger boy lay on top of her. Ginny let out an annoyed growl when the boy didn't apologize, just continued to stare at her. Honestly, she knew she was gorgeous, but that didn't give same namely boy the right to keep his weight on top of her.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes, looking a little pissed off as the boy continued staring. "Will you get up already?" she snapped, grabbing the boy and lifting him without any problem off of Ginny, who was now openly gaping at the girl. She didn't even know it was possible for a girl to be that strong!

The boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry," he said. But Ginny wasn't sure if he was talking to her or the other girl. "But she's my…" he began, only to wince when the girl smacked him in the head.

Ginny, now very confused, decided she needed to leave these two odd balls alone and began to walk around them in order to continue shopping. Only to have the boy follow her and the very angry girl follow the boy.

"Hi, sorry about that," the boy said with a big grin. "I'm Seth!" To Ginny it sounded as if the boy was going to jump up and down, he was so excited about something.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and continued walking. She was a little mad that he stayed on top of her so long. She was not easy! In fact she was the complete opposite, come to think of it. Maybe that was why every boy she dated went gay. It was just easier to get laid if you were both guys? Hmmm…she'd have to think about that more in depth at a later date.

"You know, it's rude to ignore someone trying to apologize to you," the girl snapped.

Ginny blinked and looked up at her. She stood in front of the red head, with her hands on her hips, still mad about something. "If he hadn't been so rude as to knock me down in the first place," Ginny began to say, "he wouldn't have had to apologize for anything."

The girl smirked. "I'll give you that," she concurred.

"Leeeaaahhh!" The boy dragged out the name as he started to pout. "Don't agree! You're supposed to be on my side!"

Ginny couldn't stop the giggle as she watched the two strangers. Now it was obvious they were related. They reminded her of how her brothers acted with her. It was nice and somewhat refreshing.

"He's going to be hard to live with if you don't accept his apology," Leah said with a groan.

Ginny grinned. "Okay, I accept."

The boy froze and turned to her with a big smile. "Great!" he said happily. "Now you can date me!"

Leah laughed.

Ginny blinked.

Seth grinned widely. (B/N: XD Love this part!)

0_0

Neville walked around looking for a flower shop. He wanted to buy some flowers for Luna to thank her for taking such good care of him when that thing bit him. What he didn't expect was to run into a brick wall. He was sure there wasn't a brick wall in his path a few seconds ago. How did one just appear in his way? He looked up, only to blush at the monster of a male standing in front of him.

"Sorry," Neville mumbled and stepped around the male, heading to the flower shop quickly. He didn't even notice the male following him.

Nev sighed in relief as the smell of fresh cut roses and other flowers washed over his senses. He entered heaven through an electronic door.

He began browsing around, looking at the different arrangements of flowers, trying to find the most exotic one; the one that will just scream Luna when you look upon it. He knew she would love it if it was different than any other one in the store. But his paradise was cut short by a rather big hand grabbing his and pulling him out of the store.

"Hey," Nev tried to protest. The monster of a man was pulling him away from his new favorite safe haven and Neville was not pleased. With a tug, he pulled his hand free and turned back to the flower shop. But the man grabbed him again. "I want to talk to you," the big man said in a growl.

Neville, even though he was a Gryffindor, felt scared of this man. "Okay," he whispered softly.

The man sighed. "I won't hurt you," The man reassured. "I could never—not you!" He growled low in his throat.

Neville couldn't stop the blush from heating up his checks. He wanted to curse himself for acting like a school girl at this very moment, while a strange man led him to an alleyway.


	15. Chapter 13: Betad!

Title: Falling Rain-REWRITING

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Pairings: Neville/Luna, Jacob/Luna, Leah/Draco, Seth/Ginny, Paul/Neville, Edward/Bella, (rest of the Cullens the same as in the books), Harry/Sam

Beta: DGM otaku

0_0

T H I R T E E N

0_0

"Screw this," thought Neville, "I'm not a Gryffindor for nothing." And with a quick kick to the big teen's shin, he took off out of the alley way and into the store to grab Ginny and get the hell out of this place; the farther, the safer he would feel.

The big teen yelled after him, "Wait! I won't hurt you!" and "Damn it!" as he stumbled after the smaller male.

Nev paused just for a second as the sliding automatic doors opened to let him into the store. Then he was looking down each aisle for Ginny. He couldn't stop the sigh of relief when he saw her talking to a tall blonde girl and a much smaller dirty-blond boy. He practically tackled her.

"Ginny!" he cried not even noticing the glare he received from the smaller boy. "Some weirdo tried to drag me off into to an alley way!" he whimpered.

Ginny blinked. "Neville have you been practicing your acting skills? You have drama queen down flat," she said. The blond girl laughed.

Neville glared. Okay, so he didn't sound very Griffindor-ish at the moment, but come on, a strange guy tried to drag him into a dark alley way! Grant it that it was getting dark outside so everywhere was starting to look dark but, darn it how come he was defining the guy who scared him. He pouted.

Just then a big hand grabbed his shoulder and Neville jerked away as Ginny went for her wand.

"Paul!" Seth cried in shock.

Ginny stilled her hand, reminding herself they were muggles, at the cry from the cute boy. She looked at him. "You know him?" she asked.

Neville shrunk in on himself. "Can you tell him to let go of me please?" he asked softly, looking pleadingly at Ginny who sighed.

"Seth, can you do something about this," waving at the bigger boy and her friend, "I think Nev's going to have a heart attack."

Leah grinned. "Not too brave is he?" she asked.

Ginny shook her head. "No, that's not it." She smiled. "He's very brave when he has to be, but he also scares very easily." She looked at the boy behind her friend. "You happen to be the one that freaked him out?" she asked the guy.

Paul looked pissed. "Seth, Leah," he said nodding to both, "What are you two doing?"

"Shopping," Leah answered with a 'no-duh' look on her face. She looked at Ginny and then smirked. "Though Seth is looking for a date."

Seth's ears went red and he glared at his sister. Then sighed, "Paul let him go." He said it softly so not to angry the male anymore. "You're scaring him."

Paul let go and stepped back. "I-I didn't mean to," he stuttered. "I just—he's my—shoot I need to talk to Jake!" And he turned and fled.

Leah raised an eye brow. "Everyone but me, huh?" she asked sadly.

Seth winced.

Neville breathed deeply. "Thank you, for whatever you did, thank you."

Ginny punched Neville in the shoulder, "You're a man, act like it." She turned to finish her shopping as Seth followed her like a lost puppy.

Leah sighed and took pity on the boy. "He wouldn't have hurt you," she told the boy. "He was just confused." She shook her own head. "Heck, I would be too."

Neville listened to her carefully. "Confused about what?" he asked.

"About liking you, of course," she said, and turned and walked to the next row.

Neville sputtered. "Hey wait!" he cried and followed her. "Why would something like that confuse him? I thought it was normal nowadays in the muggle world?"

"Muggle? I don't know what that means, but you are right, being gay is seen as normal," she answered. "Just not for us, we only mate for children, so it's kind of stupid for him to feel attractive to a guy, you see." She picked up a can of coffee and put it in her cart.

Neville just stared at her somewhat hurt; through for the life of him he couldn't figure out why he cared, he didn't even like the big oaf!

"Are you ready Neville?" Ginny came back with a grinning Seth, her cheeks tinted pink.

"Sure," Nev agreed, "We need to call Har-EVAN and let him know we're ready for him to come and get us." Neville blushed at his mistake.

Leah looked at her cart and sighed. "We're done too." She started to push the cart to the checkout line. "I can give you two a ride home."

Ginny followed. "Okay."

Nev sighed. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked, "We live pretty far." 'Well not we per say…Harry lives there we're just visiting, but I feel like we should live here. Darn it all!' He groaned.

Ginny gave him a look before brushing off his groan as him being dramatic, which he agreed that he was.


	16. Chapter 14: Betad!

Title: Falling Rain-REWRITING

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Pairings: Neville/Luna, Jacob/Luna, Leah/Draco, Seth/Ginny, Paul/Neville, Edward/Bella, (rest of the Cullens the same as in the books), Harry/Sam

Beta: DGM otaku

Note: Since it's been really long since i last gave you all any chapters, I'm giving you three at once!

0_0

F O U R T E E N

0_0

Luna stare dazed out the car window watching the landscape go by, she wore a small smile. "Two Snakes wait at home," she said softly. "And the red and blonde lion are meeting their mates." She sighed. "Everything is going as planned."

Evan gave her a confused look. "Are you okay Lu?" he said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Fine," she answered. "Harry, Draco is at the house with Professor Snape."

Evan looked over to her then back to the road. "I figured he would be coming soon." Silence followed. "I've already forgiven him…" He pulled the car over and put it in park, then rested his head on the steering wheel.

Luna reached over and rubbed his back. "Honestly Harry you can do this!" She said cheery. "You don't want me to contact Hermione now, do you?" She threatened the closest person to a brother she had. "Or I could write my dad and give him your location so he could publish it. What do you think of that?" she asked brightly.

Harry groaned, "It's Evan." He said simple.

"Of course it is Harry." Luna patted his head like he was a child.

Evan grinned, shaking his head before putting the car back into drive and looking behind for oncoming traffic then pulling onto the empty road. Luna began humming.

Evan sighed when he pulled into the drive and Severus Snape stepped out of the house to greet him. He wasn't ready to do this. He wasn't lying when he said he forgave Draco; it was just too easy to forget everything when you don't have to deal with the problem. And a problem was exactly what Draco was. Always had been, Harry had just never seen it when they were going out.

Everyone else did, but Harry was wrapped around Draco's finger, starved for affection that only the blond boy could give him. Draco could talk bad about him, or even hit him as long as every night he held him as they fell asleep in each other's arms. It wasn't until a year later that the newspapers caught Draco with someone other than Harry that the wizarding world realized how much their savor relied on the Malfoy heir.

It was Luna who said they needed to leave, to get away from the drama in the wizarding world to help Harry heal. All of Harry's friends agreed, and Harry was sent to Forks. But now the drama had followed him to his new home and all he wanted to do was to tell them to leave and be done with it, but he owed his potion professor more than that. But not the Malfoy heir, Draco could sleep in the dog house for all he cared!

Luna opened the door and slid out of the passenger seat gracefully, she gave the tall dark haired man a smile. "Hello Professor."

"Ms. Lovegood." Snape nodded, never taking his eyes off of the driver who still sat behind the wheel thinking. It had been a long time since he saw the young man. Last time was when Lucius, who loved his son Draco very much, was promising to stay angry with the boy for over a year. Which both Sev and Harry didn't think was at all possible but let Lucius make the empty promise anyway if it made him feel better.

"He's called Evan here," Luna told her old professor sweetly. She walked by him and into the house.

Snape walked towards the car. "You need wards," he said simply.

"I know," Evan said, "Bill is to come and visit soon." He shrugged.

"I met the most interesting man when I arrived," Snape purred thinking of the wolf. "I wanted to collar him and take him back to England with me as a prized pet."

Evan raised an eye brow. "Lucius would murder you!"

Snape sighed. "The Fox is very hard to please lately," Snape said glumly, "He wanted to come and visit you as well, of course, but he's pregnant." Fox was Severus's pet name for Lucius since they started dating after the war and his divorce with Narcissia.

Evan choked. "What?" He stared wide eyed. "Yours?" He asked, just making sure.

"Of course," Snape sighed. "Not that I ever wanted a child." He pouted. "I mean sure we're getting married and all but really a baby? How disgusting!" He looked really put out.

Evan laughed.

Snape glared. "Really Harry, do you know what babies do?" He asked very seriously. "They eat, sleep, and poop! It's disgusting! I did not sign up to be a parent to a pooping mashie!"

Evan finally opened the door to the car and stepped out still laughing, he had tears in his eyes.

Snape growled and turned heading back into the house and stomping his feet as he went.

Evan followed with a smile on his face; it was good to know that his friends were moving on without him.

He stopped when he entered the living room and stared at the body on his coach. He glared at the blond. "He can sleep on the porch!" he growled and Snape winced.

"I promised his mother that he would come back alive from this visit," Snape said softly.

"Oh, he will, don't worry," Evan growled. "He just won't be staying here!"

Luna walked into the living room carrying a tray of cookies and tea. "Here we are." She sat down the tray and helped herself to some chocolate chip cookies that Harry had made sometime yesterday.

Snape picked up a cup and one cookie. He took a drink then sat them down and reached inside his robe and pulled out an envelope, then handed it to Harry. "From Lucius," he said simply and took a bite out of the cookie only to moan at the taste of chocolate heaven.

Evan sat the letter aside to read later when he was alone. He looked at the couch and the unwanted house guest. "I forgive him, but that doesn't mean I want him here," Evan said in a soft but serious voice. He stood up. "When he wakes, he's gone." He turned on his heels and headed to the kitchen. He needed to do something. Baking always helped before, it might help now.

Luna watched Harry leave before looking at Snape calmly. "He will be happy," she said with a smile, "I've seen it." She grabbed some more cookies and stood up as well. "I have homework to do." With that she headed up stairs leaving Snape to his own devices.


	17. Chapter 15: Betad!

Title: Falling Rain-REWRITING

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Pairings: Neville/Luna, Jacob/Luna, Leah/Draco, Seth/Ginny, Paul/Neville, Edward/Bella, (rest of the Cullens the same as in the books), Harry/Sam

Beta: DGM otaku

0_0

F I F T E E N

0_0

Baking was such a calming experience for someone such as Evan. Ex-boyfriend comes and visits, what does he do? Bake, of course! He smiled as he pulled a freshly baked apple pie from the oven. "It would go well with dinner tonight," he thought.

Ginny pointed to Harry's house. "That's where we're staying with Evan," she told Leah and Seth.

Nev sighed, glad to be safe at the house; Leah drove like a maniac.

Seth and Ginny grinned at each other; the two of them were getting along very well, almost to the point it was like they've known each other forever, which he knew they haven't. It was disgustingly sweet.

"The name Evan sounds familiar…" Seth said trying to remember why that name sounded so familiar.

"Sam has that name stuck on his mind, remember," Leah growled angrily. If it wasn't enough that he was her alpha and dumped her, he also killed her cousin.

Seth winced. "Oh, yeah." He watched as his sister gripped the steering wheel tightly. He loved Leah and felt sorry for her, but Sam was their alpha and they had to follow his rule. Though he didn't think Sam was always right. He liked Bella, even though she was dating a vampire.

"Why would this guy, Sam?" Ginny began, "Be thinking of Evan?" She asked, watching both the way Leah seemed to become angry at the sound of this man's name and the way Seth got this really sad look in his eye like he was thinking of someone who died.

"Who cares," Leah bit out in a growl.

Neville's eyes widen. He did not want the driver to kill him, think you very much. "Um, Gin, maybe we should just drop this topic?" he whispered while watching the driver cautiously.

Ginny didn't seem to get the hint though. "I care!" she cried, "Evan's a good friend!" She looked at Seth begging, "If this Sam guy could hurt my friend I don't want him anywhere near Har-Evan! He's been through enough as it is!" The red head growled, fisting her fist. "If I ever get my hands on ferret face I'm going to kill that spoiled brat!" She made a strangling gesture.

Neville paled and shrunk back from his fellow Gryffindor. He never wanted to make a girl mad at him, they were scary.

0_0

Draco Malfoy groaned. He wouldn't ever say he groaned, because Malfoy's don't groan, but nonetheless he did groan as he opened his eyes and sat up on a very comfortable couch. Couches were not meant to be as comfortable as this one was. He made a mental note to ask what spell was placed on the couch to make it so comfortable.

"You're finally awake I see." Severus said dryly. "Did you have a nice nap?" The man sat in a chair, drinking a cup of hot tea and eating chocolate chip cookies.

Draco stared. Severus Snape did not like sweets. It was a known fact in the Malfoy house hold that the dark haired potion professor could not stomach anything sweet, so why was he eating sweets now! Draco didn't even realize he was gaping at his godfather.

"Draco, you look like a dead fish," Severus said calmly as he took a bite out of the soft, moist cookie. It was the best tasting treat he'd ever eaten before. "Close your mouth." He raised an eyebrow at the very un-Malfoy-like-behavior.

"Where's Potter?" Draco looked around.

Severus winced. "Yes, about that," he began dryly, "We are due to leave any minute now."

"Why?" Draco asked. "I haven't seen Potter yet!"

"Yes and you won't be if you keep up this racket!" Luna skipped into the room. "I'm trying to do homework and your voice is annoying me. Go away!" She turned on her heels and left again, leaving behind two very shocked Slytherin's that have never heard her speak that way before.

Severus sighed, dropping his face in his hands. "Harry has asked us to leave once you woke up, Draco," he explained, "We are going to do as he asked since he was kind enough not to throw us out as soon as he found us in his home." The potion professor gave his godson a look that clearly said "don't talk back."

Draco nodded. "Fine." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Where are we staying?"

"We'll find a place." Severus said with a shrug. He didn't care as long as it was clean.

Just then a car pulled up out front and Ginny Weasley's voice could be heard from outside. Draco paled. "You have got to be kidding me!" he cried.

Severus laughed.

Draco glared at his godfather. "We have to go now!" The blond stood up quickly, and tried to hurry his godfather along. The Weasley's were very open in their dislike of Draco even before he cheated on Harry. After the cheating it became apparent that if he ever met any of the red heads in public they would kill him, especially the four younger ones.

Severus calmly finished his tea as he watched his godson freak out. "What, Draco? Are you scared of a little girl?" he asked with a laugh.

Draco glared at Severus, "You would be scared of her too if she was out for your blood, Sev!" he growled.

The door to the house opened and Neville walked in with a tall dark haired girl. The girl looked around and froze when her eyes landed on Draco. She just stood staring in disbelief.

Neville blinked in shook, "Draco?" he whispered.

Ginny walked in holding hands with a boy, both of them had big smiles on each other's face. She looked up and away from the boy when she heard Neville say the name of the boy she so wanted to hex. An evil grin covered her face as she forgot about the fact that muggles were there with them and she pulled out her wand. It was time for some pay back.

Severus's eyes widen when he realized what was going to happen and reached for his own wand at the same time as Ginny raised hers.

Leah was having a problem with breathing. She seemed to have forgotten how to do it. Her eyes stay on the beautiful blond in front of her. She always knew her mate would be handsome and gorgeous all at once. She always thought that would be just a dream but now that she stood staring at him she knew that wasn't just a dream as she had once thought, it was real. Because her mate was real. He was beautiful and handsome and amazing to look at. He would cause envy in all her friends in the reservation that were girls, since she didn't know any gay guys.

Seth watched his sister carefully. Then he heard Ginny shout a word that didn't make much since, at the same time a flash of light appeared out of the end of the stick she was holding and he jumped back in shock. What the crap was going on?


	18. Chapter 16:Betad!

Title: Falling Rain-REWRITING

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Pairings: Neville/Luna, Jacob/Luna, Leah/Draco, Seth/Ginny, Paul/Neville, Edward/Bella, (rest of the Cullens the same as in the books), Harry/Sam

Beta: DGM otaku

Note: Starting college today… have no clue when I'll update again sorry. Hope you all enjoy.

0_0

S I X T E E N

0_0

Leah moved instinctively, her whole body screamed her mate was in trouble and she needed to stop the one who was going to harm her mate. She went after the red head girl without thinking and her brother got in her way with a growl of anger. His own sister was not going to harm his mate! They stood growling at each other.

Severus casted a shield spell around Draco and sighed in relief when the spell bounced off it leaving Draco unharmed. But now he was watching the two strangers glare at each other and growl like rabid dogs. Now was a good time for the two Slytherin's to leave he decided and moved quickly to his godson and took his arm to side apparate away from the house, for now anyways, and with a "crack" they were gone.

Leah stopped growling to look around. Her mate was gone! He just disappeared! She whined like a kicked puppy at the loss of her mate.

Seth blinked. "Where'd they go?"

Neville stared. "Ginny!" he yelled, "I can't believe you!" He started ranting. "In front of muggles, in a foreign land, in front of muggles, magic in front of muggles in a foreign land…oh Merlin we're going to go to prison!"

Luna skipped into the room and grabbed Neville, pulling him to the couch and pushing him down onto it. She poured a cup of tea and handed it to him. "Calm down, Nev." She smiled sweetly at everyone in the room. "Everything will be fine."

Ginny sighed. "I missed him," she grumbled, sat down, picked up a cookie, and took a bite. "Yum."

Seth walked over to his mate and sat down next to her. "What is going on?" he asked, confused.

Luna smiled at him. "Your sister's mate is safe," she said, getting Leah's attention. "They just apparated away." She poured two more cups of tea. "Tea?"

Leah sat down next to the weird blond girl. "How'd you know he is my mate?" she asked.

"Who's your mate?" Ginny asked looking between the two girls.

"Draco," Luna said as Leah said, "The one you were shooting at."

Ginny blinked. "Oh." She looked sheepish. "Sorry."

Evan stepped into the room with freshly baked peanut butter cookies on a plate. "So what did I miss?"

0_0


	19. Chapter 17: Not Betad

Title: Falling Rain-REWRITING

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Pairings: Neville/Luna, Jacob/Luna, Leah/Draco, Seth/Ginny, Paul/Neville, Edward/Bella, (rest of the Cullens the same as in the books), Harry/Sam

**Warning This chapter has not been Betad!**

0_0

17

0_0

"Nothing," Luna waved off the question. "Lay down the cookies so we can eat already!"

Harry blinked looking around. "Where did the snakes go?"

Luna smiled. "They had to leave quickly." She answered. "Ginny was going to kill them."

Ginny smirked and nodded.

Seth reached out taking his sister by the arm. "I think we should go…" He said thinking of how he had to explain the whole imprint thing to their alpha. "But Ginny," he looked at his imprint. "I would like to go out with you, to get to know you and all?" He grinned. "Tomorrow, let's say twoish?"

Ginny grinned back, "okay."

**LINEBREAK**

Draco Malfoy groaned as he snuck down in the hotel room. He looked over at Severus who looked like a dumbfounded Hufflepuff at the moment. Draco tried to hid the fact he wanted to laugh his ass off at the look on Sev's face.

"I didn't know Weaslette was visiting Harry." Draco said with a shrug. "I would of let you go on your own I don't care to die anytime soon."

Sev nodded still looking shocked. "I should of figured she would hex first and ask questions later." Sev muttered. "stupid Griffindors."

Draco grinned good natured. "Well Harry never could think first as well."

Sev raised an eyebrow and Draco let out another laugh.

**LINEBREAK**

Seth and Leah stopped by Sam's to tell him the news of their imprints. They found Sam, Paul and Jake sitting sat an table with cups of coffee in front of them. Leah raised an eyebrow and felt like she was walking into a joke. _Three wolves sitting drinking coffee when ones turn to the other and growled bite me or some such nonsenses._

Seth grinned at see them and bounced up to Jake, "Guess what! Guess what." He chirped. "I imprinted and she pretty too!"

Jake let out a sigh. "Mine is too." He stared into the cup of coffee.

"I imprinted too." Leah said with a small smile. "He's blonde."

Paul growled, "not my blonde you didn't he growled." Standing up and glaring at Leah.

Seth laughed. "Nope and different blonde." He told the older wolf.

Sam blinked and looked around at them all. "I imprinted on a guy the day I got back in town." He said softly.

"So we all imprinted." Jake said looking around. "Now we just have to explain to our imprints what's going on right?"

Silence.

"Just how are we going to explain this?" Paul asked. "What just walk up to them and say hi I'm Paul and I'm a werewolf and you're my mate, cool right?"

Jake smiled. "I think mine already knows."

"I have a date with mine!" Seth chirped.

"I better call the rest of the pack." Sam muttered.

**LINEBREAK**

Luna hummed happily as she picked out an outfit for Ginny's date.

Ginny laid back on Luna's bed thinking about the portkey she and Neville would be taking home next week. Damn why'd she agree to go on a date with a muggle again? Because you like him. She sighed and looked to Luna and the outfit she was laying out on the bed next to her.

Black leather pants, and a light-blue t-shirt. It looked to be a cute combo but with Luna you never know.

"Don't forget to tell him that you're leaving next week." Luna said. "You don't want to break the boy's heart.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I know and I will."

"While you're on your date I'm going to play match maker." Luna clapped her hands happily and petted the air. Probably a creature Ginny couldn't see. She just hoped whatever it was wouldn't bite her like the last creature did to poor Neville.

"Match maker?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Neville and the guy he met in the flower shop." Luna said staring at the ceiling.

"Um, how do you know about that, you weren't even there!" Ginny asked surprised.

"I have my ways…" Luna hummed. "And Harry with that guy he met at the airport I think." She smiled sweetly.

"Um, okay." Ginny said looking back at her outfit. "What shoes should I ware." She changed the topic of conversation.

Luna blinked and focused back on the outfit. "The yellow ones!" She said happily going to the closet to bring out a electric yellow pair of flats.

"Hell no!" Ginny shouted.

**LINEBREAK**

Note: Hi all. It's been a long time. Sorry I've had some problems but I won't bore you with the details. Think you all who reviewed this story and waited for this up date. I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry to say I'm not sure when the next update will happen. Please bear with me. Think you again my reviews. It's only because of you all that I was able to finish this chapter.


	20. Intermission part two

0_0

T W O

(aka inside the heads of the wolf pack).

0_0

Note: Hello it's been a long while. Too long some of you might be thinking and I kind of agree with you all and I am hoping to get back to writing this story and other stories after I move once again in June. My life has been crazy lately with my parents splitting up and my father getting married a year after the divorce was finalized. Then just this year my little sister married her boyfriend of two year, so yeah crazy times for me on top of college. Anyways I want to think you all for waiting and reviewing and just plain loving this story even though I told you all at the beginning this story would be awful and have really no point at all and was a big test to see if I could even write a crossover.

LINEBREAK

Jacob: She has beautiful blond hair and those blue eyes look so dreamy…(stares)

Seth: I'm going on a date! (Jumps up and down in excitement and accidently turns into a wolf. Then begins to chase his tail while Leah glares at him for acting like a puppy.)

Paul: (Thinks to himself) what's the best way to corner someone who's afraid of you? Hmmm…I wonder …(stares at Neville). This worked for the vampire so maybe it will work for me…(Continues to stare.)

Leah: I can't believe I imprinted on someone…it's the end of the world! The sky is falling! Hell is freezing over! Damn is he cute.

Sam: I am not gay. I am not gay. I like his eyes. I think green is now my new favorite color. Damn it I'm not gay!

Harry: Why is Jacob and Paul copying the emo vampire?

Luna: He likes me. (Shrugs)

Harry: O-okay than…

Ginny: Luna! Help! (Drags Luna away.)

Harry: (Blinks) right. That's totally normal.

Neville: Harry, you have to help me. He's creeping me out. (points to Paul and hides behind Harry).

Harry: Final the right response to being stared at! (Throws hands into air.)

Paul: (glares at Harry for hiding Nev.)

Leah: Soo when will the blond be back.

Harry: Not sure probable when Ginny's ready for her date.

Leah: Not the girl blond. The boy blond. (Annoyed).

Harry: (blinks) Do you mean Draco? (Shrugs) hopefully never.

Leah: Growls and storms away to pout or cry or something.

Sam: Be normal. Be normal. Be normal. (Smiles weakly at Harry.) Hello again.

Harry: (Smirks) Hi sexy nice abs.

Sam: (looks down to realize he is not wearing a shirt. Then looks at the other pack members to realize none of them are wearing shirts.) Crap. Why are you all half nude! (All wolf pack stares at him in a duh way). Um…bye. (Runs away.)

Harry: (Shrugs and grabs Nev and walks away as well.) How about lunch?

THE END.


End file.
